In the industry, methods and apparatuses are generally known for detecting the level of a liquid contained in a vessel.
Such methods and apparatuses find application in numerous technical fields and sectors. By way of non-limiting example, such methods and apparatuses are generally employed in the field of electric systems for household machines, particularly washing machines such as laundry washing machines and dishwashers.
However, the methods and apparatuses currently known in the art suffer from some drawbacks that the present invention is meant to overcome.